1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a correction value calculating method and a method of manufacturing a liquid ejecting apparatus.
2. Related Art
As a liquid ejecting apparatus, there is known an ink jet printer (hereinafter, referred to as a printer) including a head ejecting ink (liquid) onto a medium. In the head, a nozzle row in which a plurality of nozzles ejecting ink is arranged in a predetermined direction is formed. Therefore, an image is printed on the medium by relatively moving the head and the medium in a direction intersecting a nozzle row direction.
In order to realize high-speed printing in the printer, there has been suggested a printer including a plurality of heads arranged in the nozzle row direction. In some cases, the plurality of heads arranged in the nozzle row direction arranged in zigzags due to the structural restriction thereof (for example, JP-A-2008-18639). In this case, the landed positions of ink ejected from the heads arranged in zigzags may be deviated from each other in the direction intersecting the nozzle row direction. A difference in the landed positions in the direction intersecting the nozzle row direction is corrected on the basis of the central position of each head.
In this correcting method, however, when the heads are mounted to be tilted in the same direction, the dot-formed positions of the nozzles (end nozzles) located at the joints of the heads arranged in the nozzle row direction are considerably deviated from each other in the direction intersecting the nozzle row direction, thereby deteriorating an image.